


I want Dad come back!

by bangelus9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Hermione is at home with her daughter while Harry is away on a mission
Relationships: Hermione Granger / Childrens, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	I want Dad come back!

" Mistress, should Kreacher prepare the specific go for breakfast ? " He asked as he entered the living room.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, her feet on the coffee table in front of her and her laptop on her lap as she took care of what was probably her third or fourth cup of coffee: she couldn't even be sure anymore after waking up at 4AM to work on some proposals that I had to send before noon.

Harry was in Liverpool during the week, he met other Aurors and related personalities.

Hermione was doing her best to work during Charlotte's sleeping hours so that she could spend as much time as possible with her daughter during the day. It was only seven o'clock, so Hermione still had a few hours before little four-year-old Potter woke up. 

"Normal is fine, Kreacher, " Hermione replied , "but maybe add some chocolate chips and m & m's in the pancake mix for Charlotte," he added. "It 's Sunday , after all" 

"As the lady orders, I will , " the house elf nodded, "Are you good at nine?" Hermione offered him a thumbs up as she took another sip of black coffee. "Perfect," he said before excusing himself to go back to the kitchen. 

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione screamed when her laptop suddenly shut down. She had been working on one of the proposals for almost an hour when the screen went black. "No no no" 

"Shit!" He put the mug down on the coffee table and started hitting the keys harder than it really should, but the laptop didn't turn on again. 

"Damn," Hermione jumped off the couch when she heard the soft, sleepy voice behind her. Her laptop fell to the floor and she ended up kicking the cup off the table when she lowered her legs and spilled the coffee onto the silver laptop. 

"Shit!" Hermione moaned at the laptop, but she covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes fell on the girl at the bottom of the stairs. 

_" Shit "_ , Charlotte repeated from scratch. 

The girl was going through the phase of repeating every word her parents spoke and at that moment, Hermione wondered how she had managed to ruin so much before the day began.

"No, no, no," Hermione shook her head desperately. Looking between Charlotte and her most likely dead laptop, she pondered which problem to solve first. "Those are really bad words, baby," he walked around the couch, heading toward Charlotte. 

The four-year-old girl was on the bottom step of the stairs in her cupcake pajamas and Scooby-doo slippers , carrying her stuffed cat in one hand while the other dragged her favorite blanket. 

Bernie , her overprotective Manx cat , was right behind her and started meowing on Hermione's legs when she picked up her daughter. Charlotte's eyes were still a little red from sleep and her hair was messy, the light brown locks pointing in all directions. 

"You should never say those words, Charlie," Hermione settled her against the right side of her body, leaning down to kiss him good morning.

"But ... you didn't say it," Charlotte shrugged.

"Mommy didn't mean that," Hermione had absolutely no idea what to say, her heart pounding more and more every second as her daughter watched her. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't say those words, princess" 

Returning to the large sofa, Hermione returned to her seat right in the middle and sat Charlotte on her legs before pulling her to her chest. He ran his hand through the girl's long locks as he looked at one of his favorite pairs of greenish- blue eyes . 

"You are pretty and you said so," Charlotte cocked her head to the side and gave Hermione a questioning look.

"That's no excuse, Charlotte," Hermione's tone was serious. "I shouldn't have said it and you shouldn't have said that either" 

"Why not?" She insisted. 

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to find a suitable explanation for a four year old boy. At times like this, she wished Harry was n't miles away because he would know exactly what to say to her. 

Although a voice in her head told her that she didn't need Harry for this, as she was an adult woman, and the girl in the room was her daughter.

**_By Merlin's beards !_** she told herself. Y _ **ou've already done it a thousand times. There is nothing to fear.**_

"Because it's a very bad word, Charlotte," replied Hermione . It was probably the worst excuse he could have chosen because he knew Charlotte would not be satisfied with that, but at least it would give her time to think of something better. 

"Then why did you say so?" Charlotte stared at her. "Daddy won't be happy, _you know"_ the girl shook her head. 

"That's why not you 're telling dad to respect" Hermione started to sweat before the snide comments of Charlotte. She really thought she was at least a couple of years older before her daughter's cheeky side decided to take what she and Harry had told her over the years and use it against them. 

"Are you going t _o lie to Daddy_?" Charlotte's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. 

"Not!" Hermione put her hand to her face, rubbing soft circles on her temple in an attempt to ease the pressure and stress a bit. "No, of course not" 

Sometimes he forgot how much of his DNA Charlotte had inherited. It made her wonder how Harry was able to be so patient and calm with her every time his pampered and cheeky being came into action. 

Hermione was definitely not easy to deal with and Charlotte was proving to be as stubborn as she was through the years. Although not a bad quality, since Charlotte understood things that Hermione had never really understood at her age, considering that her parents never lived in a world surrounded by magic. 

Charlotte was curious and wanted to know everything, no matter the subject, the situation, or even the weather. Sometimes she asked them the most random questions while lying in bed with them and sometimes she even asked Hermione to go to work , so, in her own words, "she could practice . " 

_However,_ Harry had only been gone for three days and Hermione being Hermione had probably taught her daughter to curse. 

"Oh god," Hermione muttered. “Okay,” she finally confronted her daughter before continuing, “We are not lying to Dad. Not just you 're saying that this happened because you and I are going to solve this now itself " 

"That sounds a lot like lying," Charlotte rolled her eyes. 

"Why do you have to be so like me?" Hermione murmured low enough that she didn't understand. "I am not good at dealing with myself" 

"Than?" the girl looked at her mother confused. 

"Nothing, baby" Hermione shook her head. “What I'm trying to say here is that you can't say a bad word because it's not polite. Mommy made a mistake saying it , " she explained . 

"Then you need a break," Charlotte reasoned.

"I'll let you have all the bacon, okay?" Hermione suggested. "Is it a good punishment for mom?" 

"It seems fair," Charlotte agreed, running the two through the long neck of her stuffed cat.

"Look at me, Charlotte," Hermione asked, and the girl looked up from her stuffed animal. "Sometimes we get mad or angry about something and say things we don't want to say," he traced Charlotte's rosy cheek with his thumb, "but that doesn't mean we can say words like that." People can get a bad impression of you and sometimes you can even hurt people by saying that " 

"Sorry, Mommy," Charlotte wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck holding her giraffe against her mother's face as I hugged her tightly. Hermione wrinkled her nose, trying to pull away from the stuffed animal as she growled playfully as if Charlotte were squeezing her too hard. 

"Do you understand now why you can't say that, baby?" Charlotte nodded in response. "And do you understand why mom is being punished without bacon for breakfast?" 

"Because what you said is wrong," she replied.

"You are learning new words every day and it's okay to repeat what we say every now and then, but those are words you should never say, okay?" 

"Very well, Mommy," Charlotte nodded.

"Okay," Hermione offered him a smile, "now," she paused before tossing Charlotte onto the couch and bending over her small body while tickling her, her hands running over his body quickly, "what are you doing, little one Miss? Granger- Potter ? ” 

Charlotte's loud laugh echoed in the large living room and no matter how much she squirmed, Hermione just kept tickling her and covering her with kisses.

"Stop, mommy," he laughed, somewhat breathless from all the laughter, "stop!" she begged. 

Bernie leaped onto the couch and placed his front paws on Hermione's back , meowing loudly in an attempt to get her to release Charlotte.

"If you're stealing my bacon, then I have a right to play with my baby," Hermione shrugged, squeezing her waist just to get another laugh out of it.

"Mother!" Charlotte exclaimed and Bernie continued to meow.

"What can I say? That adorable laugh is my favorite sound in the whole world," Hermione teased before kissing his neck and making fun noises against his skin playfully. "However, I will give you a break because I am seriously doubting whether we have a pet cat or dog, " he added, "but only if you kiss me good morning." 

"Good morning, mom," Charlotte leaned forward to give Hermione a quick kiss on the lips.

"When is Dad coming back?" Charlotte frowned and Hermione nearly fell off the couch with the laughter that caused her to see her petite little girl .

She lifted her chin to the unruly little "Do you miss Dad very much?"

Charlotte haughtily pulled away from his grasp, “Daddy's not here! Make him come back! ”

Hermione sighed, hating this as much or more than the girl herself "Daddy will be back soon, I promise you"

" I want Dad!" Charlotte said complaining with determination . " Make him come back! " 

Hermione put a hand to her forehead barely containing the urge to cry. If Harry didn't return soon his daughter's tantrums would start to become _more frequent_ and Hermione had no doubt that _they would be worse_.

"Sorry mom". Charlotte suddenly surprised her and Hermione knew that she had certainly failed in her attempt not to cry at her baby.

Hermione smiled and hugged Charlotte. "It's sweet, I know you miss her, me too." 

Charlotte sniffled and snuggled against Hermione. "I love you Mommy"

"I love you too, Baby"

" I want Dad come back!" babbled the baby

  
Hermione rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on her daughter " _I want to have him back too_ "


End file.
